Nostalgia
by ProKitty202
Summary: Who knew something as small as this could cause so much trouble...


Wheeeee~ Another ideaaa. Thats what i get for rolling around the garden for an hour~!

I wasn't sure what genre this should be. I wouldn't really call it Romance or Humour to be honest. What do you guys think?

Also I would like to thank xXCoco-HimeXx for helping me ^w^ and of course SleepyShuffle and Somniyo too, because they're awesome XD

* * *

><p>"Wow! Lord Kanetsugu! Take a look at this!" the crimson warrior Sanada called the young priest of Uesugi, smiling brightly as usual. He was just about to set off down the hill but a dainty little flower is what caught his eye. A daisy to be exact, standing all alone under the shade of the apple tree.<p>

Kanetsugu turned his head with his feet following along as he walked where the now kneeling male had stopped to admire the rare occurrence. The priest halted, standing over the other while a smile grew onto his features as both men examined the sight

"It's pretty isn't it?" Yukimura said with the same smile

Kanetsugu nodded in agreement. The small presence of the flower being most welcome "Yeah. It's so little..." strangely, he couldn't find more words to describe its beauty and vulnerable looking appearance.

"It's so cute like the Lords Mitsunari and Masamune!" Yukimura confessed and picked up the small flower to inhale its sweetening fragrance. "I don't think they'll appreciate that if you say that to them." Rationally warned the young priest, having the possibility of the two smaller men giving Yukimura a bad time freshly appearing into his mind.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know what they're like..." he successfully covered it up with a gentle chuckle. The one in red however paid no heed and started plucking the petals off the flower head. The older male quietly observed the flower petals spin and twirl toward the thin bladed grass. "What are you doing?" Kanetsugu finally questioned with his gaze slowly drifting up to Yukimura's face filled with such excitement.

"Oh I just remembered the fortune telling game I used to play with these."

For that, Kanetsugu let out another suppressed laugh "So you're going to see if either Mitsunari or Masamune likes you?" his eyebrows wiggled in a teasing manner.

"Hmmm nope! I'm going to try it on you!"

Instantly flustered, Kanetsugu began to blush at his simple minded announcement "W-What? Wait Yukimura! I already like-"

Yet again the young Yukimura focused all of his attention to plucking all the petals off. "He likes me! He hates me! He likes me!" Yukimura carolled, much to Kanetsugu's dismay. Every petal pulled caused the young priest's anxiety to grow. He wasn't one to such a thing over something like this, but this time he just couldn't help it.

"He likes me...he h-" Yukimura paused.

"...What's wrong?"

It was a late reply, but Yukimura's eyes grew big nearly screamed at the last petal remaining on the flower head, also creating panic to Kanetsugu. Feeling hot tears prick at his eyes Yukimura quietly stared into ones of grey "Y-y-y-youuu...don'ttt...liiii..." shyness had got the best of him, the inability to speak without his throat drying up caused Yukimura to shake even more.

"Whoa! These things aren't a-always right you know! Calm down Yukimura!" Kanetsugu tried to reassure watching the other's head dangle towards the ground. Gentle weeping came out from the boy's lips. "L-L-Lord Kanetsugu...h-ha-hates...me!"

Just then Yukimura nearly jumped out of his skin having the sudden warmth upon his scalp, "I had a feeling this would happen."Kanetsugu stated smiling fondly at the crimson warrior who donned a confused expression "W-What...?" he quietly quipped rolling his head back to where it was.

"Good grief..." he sighed swiping the flower out of Yukimura's shaky hand pulled out the remaining petal "**I love you.**"

* * *

><p>Whoa, this is probably the <em>shortest<em> story I've ever done O O;

The reason I picked the daisy is because it symbolises purity and innocence...I think, I can't remember, something like that.

Then I thought...'HELL YEAH. THAT'S YUKI ALRIGHT XD'

Also cuz there's loads of daisies in my back yard ¬ ¬

They're not too out of character are they?


End file.
